Chocolate is not 4 cats
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: Mello accidentally touched an evil cat and is now...An adorable neko! Matt thinks he is the cutest thing ever, but being part cat means no chocolte for Mello  duh duh duh duh  rated T just in case  I mean come on Mello is involved ...and 4 MxM and yaoi!
1. Nekoified

One day Mello refused to get up. It was 9:34 and he wasn't getting up to work on the Kira case. Matt had no idea why.

"Mello it's nine thirty! Your usually up by now! I've got you chocolate!"

"I am not getting up!"

"Why?" said Matt now a little worried "Are you sick?"

"Umm...not exactly..." Mello has sat up but his blanket was still Over his head.

"Can you take that blanket off your head?"

"NO!" said Mello grabbing the sheets tightly

"Then I will!" Matt wrestled the black comforter off of his boyfriend's head and saw...something that made him squeal like a fangirl.

"Awww...Melly your so freaking cute!"

Mello had given Matt his worst glare and made his eyes the smallest he possibly could, ad the redhead STILL thought he was cute? That was an issue

"Your a catboy lol!"

Mello now had a pair of black ears, a tail and slit pupils. Matt thought he was the kawaiest thing ever.

"Shut up Matt" Mello said, blushing.

"Can I touch your ears?

"I'm not Inuyasha! Do you think that I'm gonna tolerate that?"

Matt smiled and removed his goggles. "Yes."

He Closed his eyes and kissed the Neko-boy, Massaging his velvety ink dark ears. Mello kissed back even though he was still pissed off about his cat parts

When they broke apart Mello said to Matt "So your not even gonna say 'how the hell did you get those ears and tail?"

"Well..." Matt hadn't really been thinking about WHY the blonde was suddenly a neko. He just thought he was adorable.

"I wonder if it had anything to do with that weird black cat I saw yesterday...

Suddenly a black cat with a moon on it's head appears out of nowhere.

"When girls touch me they turn into superheros and when guys touch me they turn into Nekos! Mwahahah!" said the cat, and dissapeared. (I know almost nothing about sailor moon but I know ther is this moon cat because I saw 1 episode.)

"Did a cat just do the evil laugh at us?" Wondered Matt.

"I think it just did...that was awkward..." Replied Mello.


	2. No chocolate for kitty!

Matt went back to doing hacking stuff on his computer and smoking. And Mello started to get dressed but his tail...um...got in the way...

"Damn tail..." He said, holding the end with his gloved hand and looking down at it.

He couldn't really stick his tail out of the top of pants because that was uncomfortable and awkward, so then he tried simply sticking it down into one of the legs, but as everybody knows, Mello's pants are...not very lose. And there really wasn't much room for a tail.

(Ugh I can't believe I'm talking about Mello's pants, I sound like such a pervert!)

He COULD cut a hole in the um...butt. Mihale did NOT want to do that to his leather. Finally he settled for cutting a hole on the back of a pair of black skinny jeans, and then put on his leather vest.

He walked out of the bedroom and went to get something to eat.

"What took you so long?" Asked Matt.

"Stupid tail issues..."

"What happened?" inquired the redhead sounding suddenly interested.

"I cut a hole in my jeans, to fit my tail. End of story"

Mello grabbed a chocolate bar from the box of them in a cabinet, and sat down on the couch with his computer, and started looking into the Kira case.

He began snapping off pieces of chocolate, and doing research on Kira and such.

6 1/2 minutes later:

"Ugh..." Said the blond leaning back on the couch cushions "I don't feel so good..."

"How much chocolate have you had today?" The hacker asked through his cigarette, His goggle covered eyes still glued to the laptop screne.

"Three quarters of a bar..." he groaned. The neko boy closed his eyes for a moment and then bolted up.

"I...I'm gonna throw up!" Mello said and then ran off towards the bathroom.

Matt just kept working on his computer and waited until his boyfriend came back. When Mello came back into the room with his ears droopy. Matt looked up and said with false sympathy "Do I need to take you to the vet?"

Of corse, he got a punch in the arm for that.

"Matt..." he growled "...Cats. Can't. Eat. Chocolate."

Matt let that sink in for a moment and then realized how potientialy and dangerously problamatic that was...

DA DA DA DA DA!

Poor Melllo can't wear his leather pants, can't eat eat chocolate, can't step outside because of fangirl isues...oh dear.

Mail Jeevas smily face. kinda. He's supposed to be smoking. And he has his goggles

O-O


	3. My boyfriend wanted cat food

Not4cats3

So Matt and Mello continued doing... whatever they were doing on the computer (I don't really know how they did they're research on Kira but whatever) and chocolate deprived Mello began to get...the very opposite of his name.

"Grr...I really need some chocolate!"

"Yeah but-" Matt started

"I know I KNOW fucking cats can't have chocolate!"

"...yeah...could you try eating gerbil chocolate (I have herd of such thing)"

"I bet it will be gross, but get some anyways!" Mello commanded.

"Fine, pessimist!"

So Matt drives down to the pet store and buys some gerbil chocolate.

Mello thinks 'I can't believe Matt is buying me food at the freaking PET STORE!"

Like 7 minutes later Matt comes back with gerbil chocolate, which he tosses at Mello.

"Ok...I'm eating gerbil food...even though I'm part cat...WTF!"

Mello tore open the packet with his claw-like nails and broke a square of gerbil chocolate off (I dunno what gerbil chocolate looks like but just pretend it looks like a bar of regular chocolate).

The blond neko boy chewed up the piece and frowned. He thought it was kinda gross but kind of good even though it didn't taste at all like chocolate.

"...it tastes just like pet food...you know of this were cat food I might actually like it. Gerbil choco is more like grass than meat." He informed the gamer.

"And I assume that you want me to get cat food now?"

"Uhh...yeah..." Mello blushed a little, as eating cat food was WAY below his pride but he seriously wanted some."

"Ok little kitty" Matt patted him on the head, And then ran out the door before the blond's wrath descended upon him.

When Matt arrived at the pet store for the second time the guy at the counter looked at him strangely and said "weren't you just in here buying gerbil chocolate?"

"Yeah, but my boyfriend wanted to eat cat food instead so I had to come back.

That shut him up.

He wondered if Mello would want fish or chicken or wet food or dry food so he got some of each. Then he saw a bag of catnip and wondered what would happen if he gave it to his little neko friend...

"I got you cat food!" Yelled the redhead as he fumbled with the key to the apartment.

"Thanks!" said Mello as Matt opened the door

Mello looked through the plastic bag on the floor of the livingish room and pulled out a can of chicken flavored food and opened it.

"Ewww that stuff stinks!" said Matt wrinkling his nose.

"Sorry..." Mello walked over to the table and began pulling a BB by eating the brownish mush with his hands. "This is really good!" he exclaimed licking his lips in a very catlike way. He had 2 more cans and a glass of regular milk instead of chocolate and that was his lunch.

"I still wish I could eat chocolate but at least milk and cat food is good!" Mello said, sounding a lot less grumpy than before.


	4. Catnip or is it Cracknip?

One day things are going normal at M &M's apartment and Matt decides to do somthing evil.

Give Mello the catnip.

"Hey Mello!" Matt shouts dumping the bag over his head.

Mello sniffed at dried up herb that was now covering him.

"This smells good...teehee..." Mello starts running around the floor in a catlike way giggling and rolling in it. Matt grabbed his phone and took a video of his antics to use as blackmail sometime.

"Let's go chase squirrles!" he chortled and ran out the door and down the stairs and into the small lawn in front of the apartment buildings. Matt hurriedly followed.

Mello was on his hands and feet on the ground trying to catch a terrified fluffy grey thing.

Matt LOLED!

Then some random people on the street saw him and gawped at the neko boy (or was it a girl?) in a leather vest and a pair of jeans with a tail sticking out of the back with a squirrel in his (her?) hand dangling by it's tail.

"WTF?" said a teenager in a baseball cap. " That's the chick I was going to ask out that I saw at CVS but then she pulled out a gun and threatened the cashier with it because the chocolate bars were overpriced!"

"Heres a present Matt!" Mello giggled, tossing the squirrel at him (for those of you who don't know much about cats they like to bring they're owners "presents")

"I think that's a dude Joe" said his friend. "and he's cosplaying some neko"

"I think he's doing drugs." said Joe's friend's girlfriend.

"Yeah."Agreed Joe's friend "he looks pretty high to me"

"HHAHAHA" laughs Mello as he climbs up a tree with amazing speed.

"Yo bird gets Yo feathery butts ovah here U chikens! Ima eats Yo and your eggs too!" He says while swiping at the birds in the tree.

And then Mello fell out of the tree but landed like a cat on his hands and feet.

"Oh yah dudes! Cats always land on theya feet, no ass landing fo felines! Nuh uh! Now get Yo rumps outta here and don't try and ask me out Joe " *giggles*

Matt would make Mello beg for mercy when he used the video he had gotten of him against him in some evil way...


	5. We ARE breaking up this time!

"Mello quit bashing your head against the wall. You'll get brain damage and then you'll never be able to solve the Kira case!"

"I can't believe I did all that...NEVER GIVE ME ANY FUCKING CAT NIP AGAIN!"

"Ok ok I won't..."

"That Joe guy sounds so weird!...and I can't believe that I tried to give you a squirrel and gangster talked at birds...ugh..."

Mello's cute black ears drooped.

"...sorry..." Matt muttered

"We are SO breaking up after this."

"No we aren't"

"YES we are."

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not" Matt gave Mello a hug.

"Don't you try this...I mean it!"

"You've said you were breaking up with me twenty eight times before...I wonder why I'm not taking you seriously..."

"Yes but this time I MEAN IT! Now get off of me..."

"You have said THAT Twenty one times too." said the redhead, letting go of the chocoholic.

"Grr...get OFF me!"

"Fine..." Matt pouted. He reached for his goggles on his head.

"No...just NO! You are NOT taking your goggles off! I mean it! DON'T!..ugh...ok fine I forgive you...but next time we ARE breaking up!"

Matt smiled and slid his goggles back over his eyes. He loved that trick.

Da next morn'n:

"Matt! I need more cat food!" Yelled Mello one morning.

"MATT! Where are you?"

Matt walked into the living room looking tired. "Mello...I think I'm sick...my head hurts and my stomach hurts...your gonna have to go to the store yourself."

"But if I even step outside looking like this, than I'm gonna get molested by the fangirls!"

"You didn't last time."

"I got lucky last time."

"Well I feel sick as a dog!"

"You are a dog"

"Well your a cat."

"I know."

"Maybe you shouldn't go around touching random strays"

"That's sounds kinda wrong...I just petted it!"

"Just go."

"fine"

Mello wraps his tail around his waist and puts on his hoodie to cover his ears. Then he got on his bike and drove to the pet store.

Never take life seriously, nobody gets out alive.


	6. Catknapped by a sheep

Oh Dear. A very evil best friend made me do a love trig. Hope it's not too weird for you...

After Mello parked his motorcycle at the pet store he went inside to get his cat food. As the blonde neko boy looked around at the cans of cat chow he saw somebody he wasn't a terrible fangirl of.

Mello: FANGIRL?

E-A-P: ...hee heee*shrinks into corner*

Anyways Mello saw Near talking to the guy at the checkout counter and asking about cats. (The only reason Mel was actually able to here him from all the way across the store was because of his superior feline ears)

"Do you have any kittens?"

He asked.

"I'm sorry but no. We do have one old cat but it's very sick and has bowel issues."

"Oh ok. I'll just go look at the bunnies"

Then Near saw Mello and walked over.

"Hello Mello"

"What are you doing in here?" He asked even though he knew. "Looking for sheep food"

"No"

"Seriously, do you still wear your pajamas all day?"

"Hey, at least I wear actual SHIRTS"

"I'm wearing a sweatshirt today!"

"You don't always"

"Fuck off." Mello looked up at the shelf above him, and then his hood accidentally fell off.

"GAH" The Leather clad neko jerked his hoodie up over his head but Near had already seen his black ears.

"Mello..." said Near

"What..." The blonde muttered, blushing. He turned back tieless Near but glared at the floor

"Turn around and don't move and don't scream. Don't run and don't do anything stupid."

"EXCUES ME? That's what I say to people that I'm trying to mug!"

"If you do any of the actions that I listed than I will yell that there is a wanted gangster guy in the pet store and you will go to jail."

"Oh shit..." Said Mello whirling around back towards the rack of cat food.

Suddenly he felt Nears arm grip his waist and his other hand clamp some kind of cloth to his mouth. Then everything went dark.

When the kidnapped Neko awoke he found himself on the floor in a pure white room. And Mello hates white almost as much as he hates vanilla. It made him want to throw up his intestines and cut out his tongue. Once Matt had, on April fools day, bought white chocolate bars and unwrapped the regular ones and rewrapped them.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked aloud. "And why am I handcuffed?" Mello exclaimed looking down at his wrists and ankles, which were bound by medium length chains.

Then he herd a computerized voice say "Hello Mello. How are you feeling?" He looked up at the wall and saw a gothic N on a screen.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING! WHAT KINDA JOKE IS THAT? I'M FEELING LIKE THE NEXT HUMAN THAT STEPS WITHIN 50 FEET OF ME HAS AN EXTREAMLY BRUTAL MELLO STYLE DEATH SENTENCE!"

"I confiscated your gun."

"You bastard Near..."

"But at least I left your cloths on."

"DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE YOU LITTLE PERVERTED SLMIY SHEEP CREATURE!"

TORI-COLOR-BASTIA MADE ME DO IT! O and also Mel isn't gonna get raped. Just so ya know.


	7. I hate you and you better not forget it!

"I'm going to come see you now." said Near.

"Whatever." growled Mello

In a minute the door to the room opened and there stood the pajama clad seventeen year old toddler. He was holding a robot.

"Don't you dare touch me..."Mello said. He attempted to sound tough and aggressive but he was actually pretty scared inside. What if Near really did try to...?NO. That was too disturbing to even think about.

"So WHY the hell did you bring me here?"

"Well..." Near sat down on the floor. "I really wanted a cat. And I thought you would make a really cute pet!"

"Me! A CUTE CAT?"

"I believe that's what I just said."

"Would you just freaking untie me?"

"Will you kill me?"

"...maybe."

"No."

"Near, you do realize that kidknapping pepole is illegal."

"Says the mafia gangster dude. I thought you kidknapped little miss Yagami."

"...Grrrr..."

"I'll be nice to you though!" Near gave Mello his creepy-cute smile.

"Oh great..."

"Do you like catnip?"

"NO!"

"Well that's ok. I brought you a mouse toy." The pale boy withdrew a yellow mouse toy from his pocket and threw it at Mello who involuntary caught it in his mouth like a cat would.

Near gave a little squeak of delight upon seeing his Mello being all catlike and adorable. (in case you haven't figured it out yet Near has a major crush on Mello).

"I love you..." Said Near in a similar manor that a five year old would.

Mello spat the toy out of his mouth and picked yellow fur out from between his sharp teeth.

"I hate you. And you'd better not forget it."


	8. A Badass Mafia Cat

"Hi!" E-A-P (exploding albino potato) here! Here's the next chap! BE WARNED: NEAR IS VERY, VERY, WEIRD! And theres crossdressing...LemonISH refs...But nothig really disturbing...!

"Where the hell is Mello?" Matt wondered as he sat on the couch playing his DS. He should have been back from the pet store about 2 1/2 hours ago. Picking out cat good doesn't take THAT long.

Meanwhile:

Mello had been given a room in Near's house/Kira reserve place that was pretty much like a hotel room, but the fridge had mostly cat food and milk in it and the bedstead had paw-prints on it. And Near had given him some cat toys.

The albino was feeling quite pleased with himself on being able to capture his rival/crush in the pet store and thought up a plan to do so that quickly. He just so happened to be the kind of person to keep chloroform on him at all times. Who knows when you might need it?

He decided to leave Mello (who's chains were removed by the way) in his room and work on the Kira case for a bit, but after an hour he thought he needed to check on his neko friend(?).

Melly had a temper tantrum. The albino could tell by the state of the room. Toys and bedding thrown everywhere and scratch marks on the wall from Mello's long fingernails.

"Uh oh, did Mel-Mel-Chan have a tantrum?"

"I-what? MEL-MEL-CHAN? WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME THAT?"

"Your my kitty, so I get to name you!"

"I AM NOBODY'S KITTY!" The blonde shrieked. "I AM MELLO, THE BADASS MAFIA DUDE THAT KIDNAPED SAYU!"

"I got you at the pet store, gave you cat toys and named you. You are SO my kitty!"

"You do know that cats EAT sheep right?"

"Well if a human fed it prepared sheep meant it probably would eat it, but I doubt a regular cat could hunt a sheep itself, and slaughter it."

"A badass mafia cat could."

"Aww that's a cute nickname for you too!"

"0h great..."

"Oh and Mel-Mel-Chan, you are gonna need some more cloths unless you want to stay in your vest and jeans for all eternity, I'm going to go get you some."

"Whatever. I like black. Remember that."

While Near was gone Mello played with the cat toys and plotted his escape. Here are some of his ideas:

1. Jump out the window (cats always land on their feet...?)

Near and escape (Ok that might get him in jail...not that he shouldn't already be in jail.)

3. Bust down the locked door and escape (If he actually COULD break down the door Rester would probably see.)

4. Suicide by chocking with a cat wand toy and become a ghost and then float through the wall (Mello doesn't want to be on 1000 ways to die...that would be embarrassing..."Feminine looking neko boy strangles self with cat toy in the Kira research building..."

When Nia returned with a few bags of clothing Mello looked up to see what he'd got. It wasn't THAT hard to see what kind of cloths Mello likes to wear and he certainly hoped Near hadn't screwed up.

Oh but he would certainly find out that albinos's really ARE scheming evil geniuses...

Near held up a dress, and tossed it to Mello.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU SHEEP BASTARD?"

"I believe most people with basic human intelligence know that, that is a Gothic Lolita dress."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"You said you liked black." Near shrugged. "it's black isn't it?"

"OH COME ON NEAR, WHEN HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME IN LACE AND RIBBON?"

"Well I thought you's look kawaii!" He smiled. "Here are are stalkings for it."

Near dug a pair of over-the knee socks and and garters and gave then to Mello who bared his teeth and growled, then jumped up to attack L's first successor, but the. Near pulled his little bottle of chloroform from his pocket and held it up threateningly.

"If you don't put on that dress and socks then I will knock you out with this and put it on FOR YOU."

The neko stopped in his tracks and weighed his options: Put on a dress and suffer utter humiliation, or HAVE NEAR PUT HIM IN A DRESS, and be condemned to shooting himself out of shame as soon as he got his gun back?

First option, definitely.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH NEAR!"

"Will you put it on?" Near said sternly.

"Only because I rather put it on myself than have you do it." he grumbled. "...And" Mello mumbled, "Who knows what else you'd do...I'm not losing my virginity to a sheep..." *shudder*


	9. I think I died and went to hell

The next day Matt was still sick and he was playing his DS on the couch. Mello still wasn't back so he called his cellphone...

Near herd Mello's phone ring and reached into his pocket to get it. "Yay Matt finally called...heh heh!"

"Yo Mells where are you?"

"On mars eating mint ice cream."

"What?"

"Do you want to buy cinnamon rolls and macaroni pie?"

"Mello what's up with you!"

"I like fish cupcakes!"

"Did somebody give you catnip?"

"Yeah...but first I had to be their cat-TOY."

"Wha...Mello!"

Near sniggered at his extremely perverted joke.

"I lost my underwear in the ally. But Near found it."

Click. Matt hung up. He was pretty sure his neko boyfriend was goofing around but...he must have been on drugs or somthing...Matt KNEW there was a reason why his pupils were always so small!

"Damn Michael..." he muttered

The bathroom door opened and a very cross looking gothic Lolita neko.

"What the fucking hell were you laughing at?" Mello said flatly

"Your boyfriend just called!" The human sheep boy waved Mello's cellphone around teasingly.

"What did you say?"

"Hee Hee!" giggled. Your high eating ice cream on mars and you lost your underwear but I found it!

"YOU FUCKING TOLD MATT THAT?.."

"Yup!"

"I hope the Near haters attack and destroy you!

"Mel-Mel-Chan?"

"What...?"

"Put thees in your hair! I can help!" Near bounced up and down holding some black and pink ribbons."

"Oh crap..."

"Sit down!" Near chirped, pointing to a chair.

Poor Mello dragged himself over to the chair and sat down with his face in his hands while near tied the ribbons into his hair and gave him a lacy headband.

"Mel-Mel-Chan! Look in the mirror!"

"I don't think I want to..."

"Please! See how pretty you look!"

Out of sheer curiosity, Mello looked up into the hand mirror the albino was holding and groaned. There was absolutely no trace of his true gender now.

"Near..."

"What is it my badass mafia cat?"

"I think I died and went to hell. God's gotten pretty creative with his punishments." The blonde stared down at the rosary in his palm.

Suddenly A metaphoric lightbulb appeared over Near's head. "Mel-Mel, give me your necklace.

"Absolutely not." he clutched the crucifix in his hand.

"I promise I'll give it back!"

"NO!"

"Do you want me to get out my chloroform?"

"Not particularly...ok fine."

He took it of and halfheartedly handed it to Near who said "thanks brb!"

A few minutes later Near returned holding a cat collar, with his cross pendant hanging from it.

"Ta da!"

"Damn you Near!"

...but of corse he ended up putting on anyways...

Matt called again and Near took out Mello's phone.

"hmm..it's Matt again."

"Gimmie that!" Mello shrieked girlishly and lunged for his cellphone but near dogged and answered it.

"Hello"

"Are you still high?"

"No."

"Will you be serious or try and fuck with me again?"

"I don't wanna fuck with you I wanna fuck with Near."

"NEAR DON'T SAY THAT!" The gothic Lolita clad boy made a grasp for the phone, but skidded on his satin stockings and fell on his butt, which made Near giggle.

"This definitely isn't Mello because I just herd him in the background." Matt said.

"Ok...no it's not Mello.

"IT'S NEAR! NEARS GOT ME!"

"Near?" asked a bewildered Matt who had heard Mello's screams.

"Haha yep! This IS Near and Mello's MINE!"

"He is Not!"

"Is too! Sharing is caring, remember? That's what we learned in kindergarten at whammy's. You think I was gonna let you keep sexy badass mafia neko boy all to yourself?"

"D-did you rape him or something?"

"I didn't do that...yet...heh-heh!"

Matt hung up to start planning a way to get Mello back from the despicable perverted sheep genius.


	10. BB and the invader penguins

Beyond Birthday was hiding in an ally, feeling satisfied that he had escaped prison...again.

Matt had no idea what to do, if he called the police he would probably get both him and Mello in jail, and if he went to the Kira research HQ than he would probably get caught by Near or somebody...that left the third option...doing nothing. JK! We all know Mattie would do anything for Mells, right? Even if it meat hiring Beyond Birthday. So he dialed the dreaded number...

BB's cellphone rang and he quickly answered it with a "Hello I am a corpse, I am-"

"Beyond, this is serious I don't have time for your corpse jokes."

"Fine. Whadda ya need Mattsy?"

"Mello got kidnapped!"

"MELLO GOT KIDKNAPPED?"

"Yes! By Near!"

"Your kidding me..."

"No! He really did, Near called me and Mello was in the background."

"I'll help you, but you owe me 100 jars of jam and a ChaCha plushie!"

"*sigh* fine."

"Thank you! be right over with the invader penguins!"

Matt stood holding the phone in his hand and wondering about the invader penguins.

Late that night, Mello was curled up on his paw print sheets sleeping when he was suddenly jerked awake. When the neko boy looked up he saw a pair of glowing red eyes belonging to the person that L had told him as a child, NEVER to accept candy from.

And Mello screamed.

Beyond clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth and shushed him.

"It's ok, I'm here to help. BTW nice dress! And cute ears!"

Mello looked down at the lacy black satin nightgown he was wearing and blushed (and BB did notice because shinihami's eyes can see better in the dark)

"I got turned into a neko by a weird cat I petted! Then Near kidnapped me in a pet store and made me wear girl's cloths!" he hissed.

"Heh-heh. Well let's get you out of here. Near and Rester are to busy with the invader penguins."

"Ok..."

Meanwhile the two mentioned above were running around in one of the research rooms trying to escape the penguins that were throwing sharp things at them.

"What do we do?" asked Rester.

"Umm...We could try throwing them out the window!"

"Ok!" He picked up one of the Antarctic birds and hurled it.

"That's not a window, thats the computer screen!"

"Well I can't tell because of all this smoke!"

What had happened was Matt and Beyond had released a bunch of penguins into the building after picking the lock off one of the entrances with a knife. The penguins had chased Near and Rester into one of research rooms and Matt had shot a smoke bomb in to confuse them further. Then they had locked the door behind them so the two couldn't escape.

Mello and Beyond Birthday met up with Matt in the hall and ran to try and get out.

When they finally escaped and Mello and Matt were back at their apartment after promising Beyond his jam and Akazukin ChaCha plushie. Mello changed into his usual leather and put his cross on a different string and threw the collar out.

But there was still one problem.

Michael was still cursed with the dreaded tail and ears!


	11. The End

"I still don't know what I'm gonna do about these damn cat parts!"

"Keep them!" exclaimed Matt

Then, the evil cat from before arrived

"Omg please cat please remove the tail and ears!" Mello begged.

"On one condition. You must have a person to transfer the power of the neko too.

"Nate River!" that'll show him!

"Ok." said Usagi's moon cat and disappeared.

"Hey this is kinda like the cheese touch." commented Matt.

And so the next day Near woke up and squealed. "Eeeeee I'm a catboy! Yay! Maybe it's contagous and I got it from Mello And then jumped on his bed and ordered Rester to get him cat food. (He actually bought kitten food for Near though because single Near just seemed more kittenish)

Then suddenly the cat returned to M&M's apartment.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, once a month the power of the neko will be restored to Mello!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Matt, who had been disappointed when the adorable ears and tail had disappeared off of his boyfriend.

"Oh great..." Mello muttered as Mattie hugged him.

The End!

I am 96% sure that if I ever meet Mello, he will kill me.


End file.
